Leet Fighters
Leet Fighters is a series created by Chincherinas, starring Guile and M. Bison. Unlike in the original show, the two live together and are the best of bros, and get into all kinds of situations. The events of this series are canon with The Frollo Show. History Leet Fighters was released on May 3rd, 2012, about a week after Bison’s Lawl moveset. The series mainly focuses on Guile and Bison living together in an apartment, being a stark contrast to their relationship in the actual show. In this aspect, it's similar to its sister series, The Frollo Show (two bros getting into wacky adventures), but Leet Fighters tends to be more light-hearted. Every episode name is an alliterative pun, like “Pickle Pizza Pilot”, “Xbro Xtrabraganza”, “Screwing School”, “Daten Date”, "Conflictive Contest" and "Daring Death". Characters appearing in both series *Guile (Formally Toon Guile) *M. Bison (Formally Toon Bison) *Stocking Anarchy *Mephiles the Dark *Silver the Hedgehog (cameo) *Panty Anarchy *Frollo (cameo) *Gaston (cameo) *Leonidas (cameo) *Wilford Brimley (cameo) *Marco Antonio Regil *Irate Gamer (cameo) *Hitler (cameo, disguised as a doctor) *Fegelein (cameo) *Ib (cameo as one of the contestants) *Pyron (cameo as a contestant) *Demitiri Maximoff (cameo as a contestant) *Anakaris (cameo as a contestant) *Morrigan Aensland (cameo as a contestant) *Tommy Wiseau (cameo) *Ronald McDonald *Hades (cameo) * Kneesocks * Scanty (mentioned) *Hans Frollo (cameo) *Corset (cameo) *LeFou (on paper in prison) Canon with The Frollo Show There are a lot of scenes and elements that tie both series together. In Leet Fighters 4, Guile and Bison travel to Daten City for a vacation, eventually leading up to the two meeting Stocking Anarchy. While Bison was attracted to her, she ultimately chose William for his more disgusting nature. Guile and Stocking begin dating, with Guile actually developing feelings for her. After their long day of fun, Mephiles the Dark persuades Guile to make his move (involving him naked in her room demanding sex), which destroys the relationship. Mephiles ultimately tricked Guile so he could claim Stocking as his own, just to be rejected. Before the credits, it is also revealed that this episode takes place a day before Frollo Gets AIDS, where Stocking falls for Frollo when she and her sister are conversing. Mephiles (and Silver the Hedgehog) soon became characters in TFS afterwards in Frollo Has a Bad Feeling. Leet Fighters 5 coincides with Frollo Sees Dead People, taking place shortly before Gaston's funeral, revealed to be in Japan. The funeral was organized by Yakuza Gaston, Gaston's Japanese Cousin, and his phone company. Apparently, he stole money from most of the attendees to "pay" for the entrance fee (which, in itself, is odd for a funeral), while distributing "free" cellphones for them (which required a ¥1500 fee for 3 levels in a mobile game). Here, when Guile and Bison take their seats, Panty tries to flirt with Leonidas, only to get rejected. After everyone was seated and Yakuza's speech was over, the mic was turned over to Wilford, as per usual in the TFS episode. Also, during the Game show, Marco uses his scoreboard aura to stop Demitiri and Morrigan from arguing. Frollo Celebrates his Birthday further ties these series together with Stocking and Guile’s relationship. When Stocking and Scanty are watching from the rooftops, waiting for Frollo to eat the bean-spiked pizza, Guile instead has a slice (well, after Bison and Pyron start fighting over it). While Guile rushes to the toilet, Stocking shows that she still has some feelings for William, though disregards them to look at the ultimate goal. Later, when Frollo, Gaston and the Leet Fighters are fighting the Demon Sistas, right before they charged their team attack, Stocking appeared, making Guile, who still also shares feelings with Stocking, go against harming her. Leet Fighters 6 features very important connections. Firstly, it is revealed that Ronald McDonald can influence the perception of people, demonstrated when he attacked Guile's psyche, asserting that "there's no escape". On that note, he seems to have targeted the two protagonists of the shows, but it is not revealed why. During Guile and Bison's stay in Hell, Ronald appeared before the colonel, and told him that "he lied", and that there WAS a way to escape, before throwing him a Playguy magazine and telling him to destroy it, so he could be free. However, Bison grabbed the magazine before Guile could do anything. The contents made Bison momentarily blind (due to the explicit nature of them), and the shock threw him into Hans' cell door, liberating him. After Hans frees Konata from the cell next to his, the nazi cousin leaves the scene, presumably triggering Frollo and Gaston's salvation from The Demon Sistas in Frollo Misses his Mother. Konata then threatens the Leet Fighters, as she is about to get revenge on them for making her a pizza ingredient and eating her. Ronald, however, interrupts her by breaking her neck. The clown is disappointed in Guile, and menacingly approches the bros, before transforming into a new, unseen form. Guile and Bison promptly escape the clown's wrath, using the springboard that Frollo and Gaston used to get out of Hell. The nature of the Hell Guards is also explained to the Leet Fighters by Kneesocks. After Bison's failed attempt to escape Hell, the demon tells them that the Hell Guards would have consumed Bison's soul had Guile not stopped him during his escape. It is also revealed that the springboard somehow makes the Hell Guards not respond to anyone escaping, which worries Corset. By the end of the episode, it is also revealed that an unknown character had planted the revolver that LeFou used to commit suicide with in Frollo Sees Dead People. Music 'Note: ' The intro and ending theme of the original show won't show up on every episode. Leet Fighters *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Barefoot in the Park *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Misato Leet Fighters 2 *Herb Alpert - Spanish Flea *Harry Nilsson - Best Friend *(rave song that has been deleted from Youtube) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Clock Tower, Day 1 Leet Fighters 3 *Only the original Street Fighter music Leet Fighters 4 *(Music when showing off a bit of Daten City) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - CHOCOLAT *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Whisper *Barry Manilow - Looks Like We Made It Leet Fighters 5 *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Whisper *(Music when Marco presents the teams) *(Jazzy music) *Vampire's Kiss - Peter Meets Rachel *The Room - I Will *(Fight against Deejay and Honda) *(Does this belong to the previous song when Guile trying ot finish them off?) *(Victory music) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Snowpeak *Soul Longing - Melancholic Piano by Scott P. Schreer and Pete Calandra. Leet Fighters 6 *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Taenie Memoriae *The Room - Johnny Goes Crazy *☆24EFFECTS☆ - drip of -mars- *(Creepy music) *Mad Father - Shudder * *Rayman 2 - Cave of Bad Dreams (Fake Ending) *Rayman 2 - Cave of Bad Dreams *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Dance of Illusions *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Death Ballad *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ritsuko Trivia *Every episode ends with two characters Bros Posing together; Guile and Bison (Episodes 1, 2 and 5), Toon Deejay and Toon Honda (Episode 3), Mephiles and Iblis (Episode 4), and Nicolas Cage and Tommy Wiseau (Episode 6). *In the original Frollo Sees Dead People, the real Guile is seen sitting next to Bison. However, in Leet Fighters 5, it is revealed that it was Toon Guile all along. *Leet Fighters is Chincherrinas' second favorite series. *The characters in the cartoon have grown on Chincherrinas so much, he now prefers to not use the "Toon" prefix when referring to them. Video Category:Series Category:Leet Fighters